marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Octavius (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Spider-Man | EditorialNames = Superior Spider-Man, Sup' Spidey, formerly Avenging Spider-Man, Amazing Spider-Man | Aliases = Doctor Octopus, Doc Ock, The Master Planner, Master Programmer, Peter Benjamin Parker, Superior Spider-Man, Venom, Superior Venom | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = As Spider-Man: H.E.A.R.T. Clinic; formerly , , , , , As Peter Parker: ; formerly As Doctor Octopus: formerly Army; (leader), (leader); former partner of Green Goblin, | Relatives = As Otto Octavius: Torbert Octavius (father, deceased) Mary Lavinia Octavius (mother, deceased) Elias Hargrove (cousin) Karl Octavius (uncle) As Peter Parker: Richard Parker (father, deceased); Mary Parker (mother, deceased); Benjamin Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt); Will Fitzpatrick (grandfather, presumably deceased); Jay Jameson (step-uncle) John Jonah Jameson (step-cousin) Ben Reilly (clone, deceased); Kaine (clone); Spidercide (clone, allegedly deceased); Guardian (clone, deceased); Jack (clone, deceased); Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wife prior to excision of any and all records of marriage, now ex-fiancée); May Parker (daughter, allegedly deceased); Philip Watson (father-in-law prior to excision); Madeline Watson (mother-in-law prior to excision); Gayle Watson-Byrnes (sister-in-law prior to excision); Venom Symbiote (former symbiote); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Parker Industries, Hudson River, New York; formerly Sims Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-3145; Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-13; Spider-Island Two, New York, New York; Horizon Labs, New York, New York; Beneath Battery Park, New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = , 5'9" as Otto Octavius | Weight = 167 lbs. | Weight2 = , 245 lbs as Otto Octavius | Eyes = Hazel | Eyes2 = , Brown as Otto Octavius | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = , Bald as Otto Octavius | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, scientist; former criminal mastermind and atomic researcher | Education = Ph.D. in Nuclear physics | Origin = Otto Octavius created mechanical tentacles to aid him with his nuclear work. After a lab explosion left him hospitalized, Otto awoke to find himself able to telepathically control them, Otto realized that with his new ability, and his already great intellect, he could be the best there is. | PlaceOfBirth = Schenectady, New York | PlaceOfDeath = Mindscape, Peter Parker | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Category:Silver-Age Characters | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Born in Schenectady, New York, to a lower-class family, only child Otto Octavius was to be raised by his overbearing mother and his abusive father. During his youth, Otto would often receive beatings at home, or school. His father would roar at Otto to use violence when dealing with bullies whilst his mother, on the other hand, always put Otto off using violence. Sometimes Otto's father would beat him during rages, earning Otto's hatred. Later, his father was killed in a construction accident during Otto's first year of college, his mother used her husband's early death to manipulate Otto into studying more. Otto's hard work paid off when he graduated at the top of his class and became a researcher at the Atomic research a reclusive in school. Atomic Research Now an adult, Otto Octavius managed to get a job at the U.S. Atomic Research Center. To help manipulate radioactive substances from a safe distance, Otto constructed a chest harness controlling four mechanical, tentacle-like arms - earning him the nickname Doctor Octopus. At work, had fallen in love with a fellow researcher, Mary Anders, but when Otto pronounced his intentions to marry her, his mother was against it, saying nobody was good enough for her son, causing him to break off his engagement. When Otto discovered his mother dating behind his back, he blew up in rage at her. During the argument, Mary died of a heart attack, leaving Otto without a mother and with bitter feelings. Doctor Octopus Consumed with guilt, Otto couldn't fully focus during work, and volatile liquids exploded - bombarding the scientist with radiation. The substances left him capable of mentally controlling the arms, but the accident also caused irreversible brain damage - transforming the respected scientist into a megalomaniacal superhuman criminal. Meeting Spider-Man Waking in a hospital, Otto knew this newfound strength - combined with his awesome intellect - could render him supremely powerful. Holding the medical staff hostage, Otto forced them to gather lab equipment for him to continue his work. But Spider-Man showed up. Doctor Octopus easily defeated Spider-Man. Doc Ock then took control of a leading nuclear research facility and again squared off with the wall-crawler, who this time defeated him with one punch to the jaw. Criminal Career After serving time, Doc Ock attempted to raise funds by springing gangster Blackie Gaxton from a Philadelphia prison - assisted by Gaxton's lawyer, Bennett Brant. Spider-Man foiled the scheme, but could not save Bennett from being shot in front of his sister, Betty Brant. After escaping from Spider-Man during a scuffle on a getaway boat meant for Gaxton, Octopus traveled throughout the country, committing some of the most spectacular crimes in an attempt to bring Spider-man to confront him. When that failed, Octopus returned to New York, where he hoped to find Spider-Man. After kidnapping Betty Brant, whom Octopus knew Spider-Man had risked his life saving before, he fought Spider-Man on Coney Island, who was suffering from a severe virus attack, and easily defeated and unmasked him as Peter Parker. Falsely realizing that the weak Peter Parker could not be Spider-Man, Octopus left and went on a rampage, releasing zoo animals and finally confronting the "real" Spider-Man, and was defeated when he was trapped in a burning building. After being imprisoned yet again, a team of specialists found a way to remove his harness. Now believed by the prison to be normal again and without power, they placed his tentacles in another part of the facility. It was at this time that Octopus showed that he had mental control over his arms, even when separated from him over short distances. Using this to his advantage, he summoned his tentacles to return to him and escaped from prison. Sinister Six He then deduced that to defeat Spider-Man, he could not do it alone. He decided to bring together a team of villains to destroy Spider-Man, and thus assembled the first Sinister Six to combat Spider-Man. He plotted to kidnap Betty Brant again and make her their hostage. However, Betty was visiting with May Parker at the time, who was also captured and taken hostage. Dr. Octopus treated May so kindly, though, that she remained blissfully unaware she had been kidnapped by the charming villain. Master Planner Following Spider-Man's defeat of the Sinister Six, Octopus assembled another group of costumed underlings and established an undersea base. Calling himself the Master Planner, he embarked on a series of thefts of experimental substances - seeking to further expand his mastery of the atomic sciences. His goal: to develop a radiation ray with which he could rule the world. But his plan was fated to entwine with Spider-Man's: when May fell sick, Peter provided her with a blood transfusion - not realizing the radioactivity in his plasma would kill her. The only substance capable of saving her was the experimental ISO-36. Peter managed to obtain enough money to fund the operation, but the Master Planner's forces hijacked the shipment for their own deadly research. Spider-Man tracked down the Master Planner to his underwater hideout and confronted his foe, revealed to be Doc Ock. After the base was destroyed, Doctor Octopus escaped once more. Spider-Man recovered the ISO-36 and saved Aunt May's life with the aid of Dr. Curt Connors (the Lizard). Doctor Octopus' next scheme involved the theft of the Nullifier, a projector that could disable any device. After two failed attempts, Otto finally succeeded on his third. Turning the Nullifier against Spider-Man, he caused the wall-crawler to lose his memory and told him that they were allies. He then enlisted Spider-Man's help to steal the remaining components for the device. Though Spider-Man had not regained his memory, his instinctive spider-sense persuaded him not to trust Doc Ock, and Otto was defeated once more. First Blood Now imprisoned, with his arms confiscated, Otto again demonstrated that the range of his psionic control over the tentacles had increased to a far greater distance than previously believed. The arms freed him from captivity; after hijacking a plane and exploding it, Doc Ock, believed to be dead, decided to rampage through the city, bringing attention to himself from Spider-man. In the ensuing battle between the two, Doc Ock accidentally knocked over a chimney, which killed George Stacy (the father of Gwen Stacy, the first true love of Spider-Man), who was preventing a child from being crushed by the chimney. Marriage Free again, Doc Ock seized upon the Kingpin's absence to gather his forces and launch an all-out gang war against Hammerhead's thugs. But Spider-Man's involvement quickly resulted in Doc Ock's return to prison. While incarcerated, Doctor Octopus learned May Parker had inherited a small Canadian island containing a commercial nuclear reactor. On his release, he set out to woo and marry May. But Hammerhead interrupted the wedding, and the ensuing chase and brawl led to the destruction of the reactor. Octopus survived the explosion and ended up living as a derelict in the Bowery, being haunted by the ghost of Hammerhead. He sought out May Parker who took him back in even though he had left her stranded at the altar, leading him to kidnap her when he was attacked by Hammerhead. He constructed a device to destroy the ost, which instead brought Hammerhead back to life, who kidnapped Aunt May. Octopus and Spider-Man briefly teamed up to rescue her. Doc later tried to to hijack a atomic powered submarine. He also attempted to poison New York with printers' ink, and fought the Punisher and Spider-Man. Doc next battled the Owl and his gang. He successfully deactivated a nuclear reactor before a meltdown. Mr. Fantastic diagnosed Doc Ock as suffering from multiple personality disorder. Secret Wars Doc was taken to the Beyonder's Battleworld, where he fought a group of heroes and plotted against Doctor Doom for leadership of the group of villains. He was able to defeat the X-Men until Magneto came to their aid. Arachnophobia When Doc Ock went to war with the Owl, Spider-Man and the Black Cat attempted to intervene. Devastated that the confrontation had left the Black Cat near death, a cold-hearted Peter said farewell to his friends before entering what he believed to be his final showdown with Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man's victory was remorseless, and Doc Ock developed a morbid fear of his arachnid foe. Imprisoned in a mental institution, Otto struggled with his overwhelming phobia of Spider-Man. Knowing he could not face his foe directly, Ock's next plan involved the use of biological weapons to kill the entire population of New York. Spider-Man was forced to fake a humiliating defeat lest the city be destroyed, restoring Otto's self-confidence. Return of the Sinister Six Dr. Octopus recruits Electro and Sandman for the New Sinister Six. His next recruits were Hobgoblin and Mysterio. His final recruit was the Vulture. Doc Ock with his new Sinister Six planned to take over the world and destroy Spider-Man. After trying to gas Spider-Man, Spider-Man defeated the villains. Savior of Spider-Man Learning his once-to-be-fiancée Mary Alice was dying from AIDS, Otto began a desperate search for a cure - stealing research materials to do so. His attempts failed, Mary Alice died, and the villain meekly surrendered to Spider-Man. A world-weary Otto nonetheless escaped from prison. At the time, Spider-Man was dying from a chemical virus. Hoping to one day kill the hero himself, Doc Ock captured and unmasked his foe. Analyzing the virus, Otto offered him a cure. Daring to trust his foe, Peter accepted the mixture and was healed. Death and Resurrection Doctor Octopus was murdered by the insane Peter Parker clone named Kaine. Octavius's student Carolyn Trainer took over as Doctor Octopus #2, until the original was resurrected by a branch of the mystical ninja cult known as the Hand. Although Octavius had discovered Peter Parker's dual identity shortly prior to his death while curing Parker of a lethal virus created by the Vulture, he lost all knowledge of it upon his resurrection. The reason for this was the memories he gained came from a computer chip provided by his associate Carolyn Trainer with his recorded memories. That recent memory had not been recorded at the time of his death (It is uncertain whether or not Trainer had some ulterior motive for remodeling Octavius' mind). Octavius attempted to create his own personal assassin in the form of a villainous mutated entity he dubbed "Spider-Woman", and was involved in a plot involving using prosthetic limbs as mind-control devices, to create an army of minions. He has also had to deal with another usurper, in the form of an arrogant-yet-brilliant scientist named Carlyle, who created his own version of Octavius' harness and who tried to kill Octavius, whose power he envied. Octavius resurfaced in the attempt to kidnap a Palestinian ambassador, in hopes of causing chaos for reasons unknown. His plot was thwarted by Spider-Man and his temporary sidekick the Kiwi Kid. Octavius was then taken into Ryker's Island and was drugged and brainwashed to take down the Green Goblin. He interrupted a battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin on the Brooklyn Bridge, and the two villains were struck by lightning and fell into the river below. Octopus was dragged out days later with no memories of the event. Octavius unsuccessfully tries to form and lead another version of the Sinister Six, because Captain America's Secret Avengers managed to defeat the villainous group, although Ock himself eludes authorities. Dr. Octopus is later seen viewing a telecast of Peter Parker revealing himself to be Spider-Man. Ock then goes rampaging throughout the city, in utter disbelief that not only was he beaten numerous times by a teenager, but of the lost opportunity he had when he unmasked Parker. He is again defeated by Spider-Man, who confronts Dr. Octopus unmasked, after two of Peter's students distract Octavius. He is then sent to Baron Zemo's super-villain detention facility and is one of the ex-super villains trying to hunt down the renegade super heroes. Ock abandons the team when he realizes being a part of the Thunderbolts is pointless. However, he was apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. and placed into custody. Brand New Day Escaping, Doctor Octopus learns that after all his battles, and injuries suffered, his body is failing, giving him only months left to live. He has now modified himself, to be mentally connected to his own army of Octobots, and adding four more arms to his harness. His goal then became to use his abilities to take over the utilities of New York City, and turn it into a paradise under his control, though his mind's subconscious also targeted Spider-Man, and disrupted the wedding plans of his ex, Aunt May. Spider-Man and the Human Torch eventually track down his base, save the captive Jay Jameson (May's fiancee), Carlie Cooper, and Norah Winters, and finally destroy Doctor Octopus' hold over the city. Doctor Octopus is then able to escape (still holding power over his mini-bots) and vows a "terrible revenge". During the "Origin of the Species" storyline, Doctor Octopus assembles a supervillain team consisting of Chameleon, Diablo, Electro, Freak, Hammerhead, Hippo, Lizard, Mister Negative, Morbius, the Living Vampire, Mysterio, Overdrive, Rhino, Sandman, Shocker, Spot, Tombstone, Vermin, and Vulture IV. He tells them to secure specific items and promised they will receive a reward. First, he targets Menace's newborn infant despite Spider-Man's interference as it has pure Goblin Serum in its veins which Doctor Octopus thinks that it would help cure his crippling illness. After Spider-Man grabs the infant from Doctor Octopus, he sends the villains after Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus talks with Chameleon stating that he had placed an Octo-Tracker on Spider-Man in order to track him down. After Chameleon steals the baby from Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus talks with the Chameleon saying that the baby is the first of a new species. Because the serums inside Norman Osborn and Lily Hollister co-mingled when they reproduced, the baby is beyond Octopus' procurement. He refers to it as "Sui Generis" and plans on using the new species' DNA to repair his body. When Spider-Man caught Chameleon, he mentioned that the baby is still alive and that the Lizard stole it from him before it can be handed over to Doctor Octopus. Doctor Octopus was looking for the Lizard when Spider-Man arrived. Spider-Man told Doctor Octopus that they will get the baby back from the Lizard and then fight over who will get it. Spider-Man even mentioned to Doctor Octopus that the Lizard is now in a different appearance. When Doctor Octopus attacks Spider-Man, the Lizard attacks Spider-Man. Spider-Man threatens to attack the Lizard with the Lizard serum if he does not give him the baby. Lizard agrees and reveals that he got a blood sample from the baby and found out that Norman Osborn is not the father. The Lizard then gives the baby to Spider-Man saying that if Osborn is not the father, then the baby is of no use to him. Doctor Octopus then attacks the Lizard while Spider-Man escapes with the baby. Spider-Man, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four later fight Doctor Octopus and his macro-octobot army. During that time, he had assembled another version of the Sinister Six consisting of Chameleon (who was posing as Steve Rogers), Electro, Mysterio, Rhino, and Sandman in a plot to slip the macro-octobot army into a military base and detonate them. This was prevented by Spider-Man, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four. After his defeat, Doctor Octopus acknowledges Spider-Man's intellect and no longer considers him as the 'foolish child' he had believed him to be. When Alistair Smythe was having Scorpion, Fly-Girl and some cyborgs attack the launch base where John Jameson is, Doctor Octopus was observing the occurrences with a remote Octobot and uses the machine to assist the astronauts on board as part of his heretofore unknown plans. Ends of the Earth As his final master plan, Otto Octavius set in motion a set of events, starting with the announcement to offer the world a chance to stop global warming. Next Dr. Octopus and his Sinister Six planned the theft of the Zero Cannon, (a powerful weapon which changes Earth's gravity field to send specific objects to space,) from the group of genius super-villains called Intelligencia. Otto and his group succeeded with Intel down and the Cannon stolen. Later, while disguised as Vice-President of America, Al Gore, Chameleon tried to accelerate the decision of world's leaders about Otto's earlier request, but was uncovered by Spider-Man, who interrupted the scene along with the Avengers. When the Chameleon was freed, he arrived in the Mediterranean for a meeting with the rest of the team. The Avengers followed them and fought the Sinister Six, but they where all defeated by the villains, save for Electro, who was sent to space by Thor. Using an explosion as a distraction, Silver Sable saved Spider-Man and Black Widow. When they tried to get to one of Octavius manufacturing plants of satellites, they defeated Sandman, but Octavius asked for help to all nations, due his position in the matter, to capture Spider-Man. While Spider-Man and his allies continue to disarm Doc Ock's bases, defeating Rhino in the process, they are attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. forces before they can capture him and are forced to flee. Octavius asked for help of other super villains to watch over his facilities over the world, but even after Spider-Man tracks down the final one, Octavius finally reveals he was going to destroy the world anyways, rather than save it. He activated his Octavian Lens, burning half of the world, including Silver Sable's country, Symkaria. But this is revealed to be a trick made by Mysterio (only burning a small portion of a city in Symkaria), while Chameleon uses a robot to fight Spider-Man, after they are defeated, Mysterio is convinced by Spider-Man to help him to catch Dr. Octopus in his base in Guatemala, but Octavius used the mind-controlled Avengers as his new Sinister Six. Spider-Man, Sable and Widow managed to defeat the Avengers, then he and Sable headed to Octavius underwater base. They are faced by Rhino while the base starts to flood, he trapped Sable and left Spider-Man with two choices, to continue to fight him in order to save Sable from drowning (but Octavius would activate the lenses) or let him drown himself and Sable but stop Octopus. After leaving Sable to her death at her request, Spidey faced the Doctor in battle, and managed to destroy Octavius's arms and equipment before taking his foe away for medical assistance. Dying Wish Using a brain-swapping Octobot, Otto Octavius transplanted his mind into the body of his nemesis Spider-Man. He retained all of Peter's memories, and thus was able to fool all of Peter's family and friends, from Mary Jane and Aunt May to the Avengers. Peter's mind, meanwhile, was placed into Octavius' dying body. After realizing Peter, in Doc Ock's body, escaped the Raft, Otto decided to keep every person Peter knew in a safe room in the Stark Tower and waited for Doctor Octopus alone there, by distracting the other Avengers with giant Octobots around the globe, knowing that Peter would seek for help to Tony Stark. Both enemies battled until both fell from the Tower into the ground, fatally wounding Peter (Otto's body). When Peter tried to use the brain-swapping Octobot, Otto revealed him that he was using a Carbonadium helmet, making his brain totally inaccessible for changing brains. Otto declared his final victory against Parker by giving him a lethal punch which caused "Doctor Octopus" to give his last breaths. Both then discovered that the Octobot managed to connect their minds although it could not swap them, and Peter forced Otto to relive his most suffering experiences and memories as Spider-Man, making him realize the responsibility his power came with. Otto told Peter he not wanted this, but they could not change bodies back. Finally, Otto promised Peter to continue his legacy both as Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Later, he not only realized he could become a better Spider-Man, but also a better man than who he once was as Doctor Octopus, to become a superior Spider-Man to Peter Parker. Superior Spider-Man After Peter Parker died" Otto Octavius became the new "Superior" Spider-Man. One of his first actions, after upgrading the spider suit with computerized lenses, was to break into an old base which he had established during his time as Doctor Octopus. The base's defenses were coded to his original DNA, which he no longer possessed due to the body swap, and identified him as an intruder. It was during this battle that he had an epiphany that no matter how brilliant he had believed himself to be, Peter Parker had always defeated him. Spider-Man had always thwarted Doc Ock. Destroying his creations, Otto left the base and fully embraced his new role as Spider-Man. After defeating the new Sinister Six, and the returned Vulture, with numerous of Peter's friends noticing changes in "Peter"'s behavior, Octavius decided to become more efficient and utilized thousands of Spider-Bots to patrol the city thereby getting to crimes that Peter never could in his life. Otto also enrolled at the Empire State University to get his (Peter's) doctorate. As Peter he met Anna Maria Marconi, who offered to tutor Peter. Otto was intitially annoyed that she thought he needed assistance but Anna not only surprised Otto with her intellect, he found himself falling in love with her, feelings mirrored by the young woman. During his time as Spider-Man, Otto shattered Scorpion's jaw, blinded the Vulture and killed the mass-murderer Massacre. He also performed numerous involuntary acts, like stopping himself from killing Boomerang. When the Avengers decided to examine Spider-Man to find a reason for his change of behavior, they couldn't find anything. Otto attempted to use a neurolotic scanner to determine the source of several spasms his body was experiencing, that Dr. Elias Wirtham, aka Cardiac also needed. After agreeing to help Cardiac in surgery Otto could take the scanner with him. Afraid of his own discovery, Peter Parker almost prevented Otto from completing his surgery on a wounded little girl, which would have major consequences. After obtaining the scanner, Otto spotted a strange anomaly in his brain, and knew what it was: Peter Parker. Otto figured out that Peter's consciousness was alive in his brain, and to his shock, Otto could now hear Peter inside his mind and decided to put an end to him once and for all. Using a neurolitic scanner Otto started a mind-wipe, and finally managed to wipe Parker after dealing with him directly, by plunging himself into his brain. It the split-second of surgery, the moment Peter was truly selfish, that could give Otto the power to convince Peter of his own superiority, and finally Peter Parker was gone, or so, Otto thought. Following the expel of Parker, Octavius helped Mayor Jameon assist the execution of Alistair Smythe, and even though Smythe managed to temporarily take over The Raft, Otto managed to defeat his allies, Vulture, Boomerang and Scorpion and kill the villain, secretly taking the Vulture captive himself. During the conflict, Jameson ordered Spider-Man to execute Smythe when he had escaped, using this evidence to blackmail Jameson, Spider-Man forced the Mayor to allow The Raft become his new headquarters renamed "Spider-Island 2". With new foundations in which to build his own legacy, Octavius formed his own group of minions, the Spiderlings, and created giant Spider-Mechs, and being one of Otto's newest measures the destruction of Shadowland. Unknown to him, a new group of organized crime was being built by the hand of the new villain, the Goblin King. Spider-Verse During the period where Otto went missing in Horizon Labs, he was transported to the year 2099. Whilst there, he was attacked by the Public Eye, until he was rescued by Gabe O'Hara. Otto then settled into Miguel O'Hara's old flat and programmed an AI in the form of Anna Maria. He decided to return to the present, and to do so by stealing equipment from Stark-Fujikara and Alchemax (finding it amusing that Stark abided by the law whilst Alchemax sent everyone after him). When he attempted travels back in time, he does so but instead traveled to parallel universes, one with a recently deceased Spider-Man, including one where he found a Spider-Man who was part of the Fantastic Four (now Five), one still reconciling with the Superhero Registration Act, and another with an armored Spider-Man, all killed by a being with a unique, exotic energy source. Otto realized that someone was killing each universe's Spider-Man and so traveled to different universes. He eventually traveled to a universe with an Indian Spider-Man who was under attack by the being killing all the different Spider-Men, saving him and escaping back to 2099, revealing that Otto had already recruited several other Spider-Men, including Spider-Monkey, Spider-Man Noir, Six-Armed Spider-Man, and Spider-Girl. He next found and rescued a Spidey who left New York City and joined the Wolverine in Russia, and recruited him to join in fighting back against the being hunting Spider-Men before they both escaped back to 2099. Over time, Otto would gather an army of Spider-Man across the Multiverse against Karn and other similar hunters. His own team met up with a second Spider-Men team, which included Peter Parker from Earth-616. When informed of the existence of the Spider-Totems by Ezekiel Sims, Otto dismissed the notion of supernatural beings as a backwards superstition. When Daemos attacked, drawn to the presence of the Other and the Bride, two powerful Spider-Totems, Otto engaged in combat with Daemos and killed him. That turned out to be a clone, and the Spiders were forced to split up and flee when Daemos returned with reinforcements, killing several members of Otto's team. Afterwards, Otto declared that they were at war with the Inheritors and that he was now the leader of the Spiders, no questions asked. The Peter Parker from Earth-616 challenged his authority, stating that he had been named leader due to having fought the Inheritors before. Otto mocked Peter and received a punch to the face for his arrogance. The Superior and Amazing Spider-Men fought until Otto revealed that he believed Peter to be from before his takeover, which Peter exploited by surrendering and challenging Otto to prove his superiority by killing him. Otto refused, as he believed killing Peter would jeopardize his existence, and Peter defeated him with a single blow. To Otto's surprise, Peter helped him to his feet, admitting that he would need Otto's expertise and advice for the coming battle. Accepting his role as adviser, Otto suggested the Spider-Totems move from Central Park into the city, but was opposed by Captain Universe, who stated they were safe as long as he was around. When Peter left with an away team to give a cloaking device to the injured Spider-Man Noir and gather more recruits, Otto half-jokingly challenged Spider-UK - who Peter had placed in charge until his return - to a fight for the position. After Captain Universe and Spider-Man tried their best against Inheritors' leader, Solus, but failed, the Spider-Army relocated to Earth-3145 where they fond that reality's Spider-Man, Ben Parker. Otto was aghast that Earth-3145's Doctor Octopus was responsible for the desolation of that world, and when Peter made a comment regarding his holographic assistant's resemblance to Anna Maria, Otto realized that Peter was from later in Earth-616's timeline and therefor that he loses everything. When Peter failed to convince Uncle Ben to wear his costume one last time, Otto berated Ben for giving up and letting his world fall to ruin, convincing the old man to suit up one more time. During the final battle against the Inheritors, Otto tried to take on Daemos, but had two of his mechanical legs ripped off. When Morlun sneered that Peter returning Benjy to Earth-982 was only prolonging the inevitable, Otto proclaimed that he had found a "superior solution" that Peter and the other Spiders were too blind and gutless to see, slitting the Master Weaver's throat to Morlun's and Peter's mutual horror. After the Inheritors are defeated, Otto overheard Miguel O'Hara state that the Web of Life and Destiny could be used to return them to their proper universes and times. He proceeded to attack the Web, refusing to return to a world knowing the destiny it had in store for him, but even as the other Spiders returned to their worlds, the Spiders of Earth-616 banded together to oppose him, Peter proclaiming that Otto lost because he acknowledged that Peter was superior. With Karn agreeing to act as the Master Weaver- with the deceased Weaver apparently being his own future self- Otto was resigned to return to his home time with his memories of this battle erased, although he left instructions for 'Anna' to reactivate in a hundred days. Superior Venom After a brief fight with Agent Venom, during which Octavius discovered that Flash Thompson was behind the symbiote, Flash sought Peter's help in giving him a place to stay. Octavius eventually convinced Flash to allow him to perform a procedure that would give him robotic leg implants, though during the procedure he forcefully removed the symbiote from Flash. The symbiote, feeling isolated and scared, broke out of containment and bonded to Octavius, creating a "Superior Venom". Despite claiming to be able to exert full control over a reluctant Venom symbiote, Otto became even more erratic than usual: he wounded Cardiac and fled, hoping to find a villain to physically overpower, proving his new-found might. Failing to do so, he started beating up and scaring petty criminals, until Anna Maria called him to be consoled, having been hurt over insensitive remarks Aunt May had made regarding her height. This prompted "Peter" to storm Aunt May's home, loudly berating her for her actions, then directing his anger towards MJ, guilty of having taken May's side. As soon as MJ tried to counter his anger, Otto was informed that some of the Hobgoblin's minions were robbing a bank and summoned the Venom symbiote, leaving while warning his former family to stay away from him. After almost killing two of the robbers, Venom was confronted by the Avengers, who with the aid of Flash Thompson clad in an Iron Man armor managed to defeat Octavius. Octavius realized that the symbiote had been eroding his control and it abruptly took over him, lashing out at Flash when he tried to convince it to return to him. Otto tried to cast the symbiote out but failed, prompting Peter Parker's consciousness to returne to help him purge it before retreating back under the radar. Back as Spider-Man, Otto lied to the Avengers and Mary Jane that his behaviour in the past months was due to microscopic fragments of the symbiote slowly multiplying within him. When the Avengers talked to Tony Stark about the test they previously conducted on Spider Man and found nothing, Stark decided to check the data further, and discovered that all of it except the one he knew about had been erased by Spider-Man. With this in mind, Captain America proclaimed that they would need to bring Spider-Man in. After being confronted by the Avengers once more because of the missing medial scans, Otto escaped. Goblin Nation 31 days later, Otto is surveying the city of New York, it having come under siege by the Goblin Underground. He realizes that he had been chasing the wrong goblins all this while, and that it was the Green Goblin that was behind everything that had transpired. Back at his apartment, Otto is troubled over how the Green Goblin managed to hack into his Spider-Bots, when Anna Maria comes in, concerned about him neglecting his health and employees at Parker Industries. During their conversation when Anna brings up the word "recognize", Otto has a brainwave, and attempts to call Uatu Jackson about his facial recognition software, only to be ignored, forcing him to visit Jackson as Spider-Man, where the two discuss about the hacking. Otto then heads underground to locate the source of the transmission, and runs straight into the Goblin King and his henchmen. To Otto's surprise, the Goblin King sends off his henchmen, and talks with Otto, revealing that he knew of his true identity all along, shocking Otto. The Goblin King then offers Otto a partnership with the latter as his second. Enraged, Otto refuses and swears to liberate New York from his grip. Laughing, the Goblin King zaps Otto, only to realize that it was only a hologram that Otto projected of himself. The Goblin King then gives the command to destroy Spider-Island. Otto is confused why the Goblin Army managed to get past his security grid. As the Goblin King mocks him, the Living Brain shields him from a blast. Otto notes with dismay that one of his favorite Spiderlings have been killed. Ordering a strategic retreat, Otto himself flees Spider-Island on the Living Brain, and goes underwater to avoid pursuit. ]] Getting back to Parker Industries, Otto met Sajani, who berates him for his absence. Just then, Wraith drops in and demands answers about Carlie from Otto, when Menace interrupts and knocks out Wraith, surprising Otto with her true identity. Otto and Sajani flee inside the facility, where Otto tells Sajani to split up. Cornering Monster, Otto's kick destroys her earpiece, preventing the Green Goblin from listening in. Monster pleads with Otto to use his brains to resolve the situation before the Green Goblin's plans are realized. While all this is happening, Otto is unaware that Anna has been kidnapped by Menace. Otto, in his lab, makes a call to Mary Jane, telling her to stay safe. When Mary Jane mentions that Aunt May is stressing out, Otto tells her to deal with the situation before cutting off the conversation. He resumes his study on Monster, now restrained, in an attempt to cure her of the Goblin Serum without killing her, when suddenly, the Goblin King contacts him, telling him to put on his suit, and promises to show him interesting things. When Otto does so, the Goblin King projects images of the places he blows up one by one, including the house where Otto grew up, to the H.E.A.R.T clinic. Otto swears to kill the Goblin King, but the latter threatens Otto with the life of Anna Mara if he does not comply with his demands of heading to Empire State University, prompting Otto to think about how Peter Parker would have resolved this crisis. He quickly swings his way to the university, where he finds the captive to be Don Lamaze. Otto dismisses this as a joke, when the Goblin King attempts to flee. Unleashing his mechanical arms, Otto starts to attack, only to find that the Goblin King had hacked into his arms as well, causing them to strike at him instead. As the Goblin King makes his exit, Otto struggles with his arms, telling Lamaze to flee. However, when a stray arm threatens to strike at Otto's neck, Lamaze takes the fatal blow meant for Otto. With his dying breaths, Lamaze states that he helped Spider-Man as he had helped him and Anna when Stunner attacked, and in the process showed him what a true hero really was. Otto cradles Lamaze in his arms as the latter dies. Swearing to find the Goblin King, Otto's Spider-Sense goes off, and he is confronted by the new Spider-Slayers. Jameson, projecting his voice, declares that he will kill Spider-Man, much to Otto's shock. When Otto is pinned by one of them, he is saved by the arrival of Spider-Man 2099, who deactivated them with a remote. Otto is questioned by him regarding his actions of late, but before anything can happen, the Spider-Slayers are reactivated by the Goblin King, who has hacked into their systems as well, and promptly grab both Spider-Men by the head. Superior No More and Death The Goblin King revealed Otto he had taken Anna Maria hostage, and he promptly started looking for her. Spider-Man was deceived by Menace into going to the subway, as she made him believe Maria was there. In the subway he found himself with the decision to save a young child, revealed to be Amy Chen. Otto hesitated, as there was a chance that by saving Amy he would injure himself and fail to get back in the search for Maria. The consciousness of Peter Parker revealed his survival by pushing Otto into saving the child, as there was no time for planning but just doing what was right. Otto realized he had failed as a "superior" Spider-Man and decided Peter should take the control of his body back, as he could save Maria and stop the Goblin. Octavius arrived to what was left of Parker Industries and proceeded to erase his consciousness with the neurolitic scanner and let Peter Parker live fully once again, but in doing so, sacrificed himself for the girl he loved and the man he hated. Otto's grave was found empty. | Powers ='Spider Physiology:' After swapping bodies with Spider-Man, Otto in Peter's body possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. Like many superhuman powers, the effectiveness of Spider-Man's abilities varies based on the author and the needs of the story. His powers include: *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-molecular attraction between atomic boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. :*'Mark of Kaine': Otto possesses the ability to use the Mark of Kaine due to the mind-swap between him and Peter Parker. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 10 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has far beyond the agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats, all combined. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily outmatch any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. With his agility, alone, he can dodge bullets only inches away from hitting him. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. Spider-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge bullets only inches away from his face. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. *'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. However, Spider-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies.Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even when he does not have the use of his eyes Spider-Man can still use his Spider Sense in a similar fashion to Daredevil's Radar Sense to help him see by sensing the direction the danger is coming from by listening on the loudest noise around him. **'Radio Frequency Detection': His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. | Abilities = *'Radiation Specialist:' Doctor Octopus is one of the world's leading authorities on nuclear radiation and its effect on animal physiology. *'Engineering:' Doctor Octopus is a brilliant engineer and inventor. Due to his own ability and more recently due to having Peter's memories. *'Leadership:' Doctor Octopus is a superb strategist and a charismatic leader. *'Skilled Combatant:' Back when he was Doctor Octopus, he was a formidable combatant although he had no formal combat training. After swapping bodies with Spider-Man, he was able to defeat the Sinister Six single-handedly. He may also have tapped into the memories of Spider-Man's special martial art style, the "Way of the Spider". | Strength = Otto is capable of lifting approximately 10 tons. Peter's body was formerly able to lift 15 tons during the Queens mutation and then 20 tons during The Other event, prior to Mephisto and Dr.Strange's alteration of reality. Weaknesses Unlike many superheroes, Spider-Man does not have a weakness that he is automatically vulnerable to, but in recent years methods have been created to render him vulnerable in combat. *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom Symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Arrogance:' Not a noticeable weakness but despite Otto being Spider-Man, he is also still arrogant and prideful, seeing the world differently than most heroes. This also makes him at wits with other heroes, mostly the Avengers. | Equipment = *'Web-Shooters:' Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man Smartest Superheroes. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. **'Web Fluid:' A shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. **'Talons': Octavius had added retractable sharp talons on his hands and feet, which he uses in combat against his enemies. The talons can also be used to inject nano-spider-tracers with GPS and listening device. *'Utility Belt:' Spider-Man keeps a utility belt holding web cartridges and his signature Spider-Signal. *'Superior Spider-Man Suit:' An updated version of the original Spider-Man costume that features sharp talons on the hands and feet, as well as enhanced lenses in the mask with HUD and tracking abilities.The talon gloves feature retractable talons on his finger-tips and toe tips which can be used for clawing and climbing. After making new ones, Otto can activate the talons faster. | Transportation = * Spider-Man's main form of transportation is "web swinging" with the aid of his spider-webs. Spider-Man was able to keep pace with Captain Marvel at his best speed, surprising the Kree warrior, although Spidey mentioned it was mostly due to his practice with web swinging over his career. * Spider-Glider: Spider-Man's own version of the Goblin Glider that is used for faster travel across the city, but he still prefers to web swing across the city. | Weapons = It was also temporarily worn by Spider-Man after Octavius' death, until the Hobgoblin caused it to short-circuit via pumpkin bomb. Spider-Man than proceeded to rip them apart when he lost control. *'Adamantium Harness:' Using Adamantium Octavius created an entirely new indestructible harness, with all of the abilities he had before but with exponentially higher durability. Using this harness he was able to best Iron Man in combat, tearing the hero's armor apart with a defeat so harsh that Tony Stark began to doubt his abilities almost enough to resort back to alcoholism. He knocked the Hulk unconscious and, by Spider-Man's own reckoning, was "holding his own" against the combined forces of himself, the Hulk, the Fantastic Four, Deathlok, Ghost Rider, and Solo, even after the rest of the Sinister Six were defeated or fled. *'Spider-Bots:' Spider based versions of Octavius' Octobots used for gathering information across New York City. During the events of the Superior Venom, people were outraged with Otto's fight with the Avengers and began smashing his spider-bots to pieces. *'Arachnaughts:' Larger versions of his Spider-Bots used for mobility and combat. They were destroyed during the Goblin War }} | Notes = * Otto's phone number is 800-555-7739 and he advertises it as 1-800-555-SPDY. * At one point, a boy named Oliver Osnick ran away from home, having stolen his father's Octopus-like equipment. He intended to become Doctor Octopus' sidekick, which was to be very much ill-fated. After a brief skirmish with Spider-Man, Osnick was returned home, without his tentacles. * He dislikes mutants and clones, calling them respectively "genetic freaks" and "abominations". * After hearing a recording of himself in his prime, Otto stated that he sounded like an underwater walrus (It is notable to state that he was in Spider-Man's body at the time of him listening to the recording). * Otto hates dealing with children. * He doesn't believe people can change. | Trivia = * The DC Comics super-villain Gorgon of The Extremists is based on Doctor Octopus. | Links = * Ock's Profile at Spiderfan.org * Spider-man: Classic * The Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe: Spider-man 2004 }} hu:Doktor Oktopusz (Otto Octavius) Category:Shared body characters Category:Wallcrawling Category:Tentacles Category:Killed by Kaine Category:Spider-Man Villains Otto Octavius (Earth-616) Otto Octavius (Earth-616) Otto Octavius (Earth-616) Otto Octavius (Earth-616) Category:Arachnine Form Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Crimelords Category:Avengers Villains Category:Humans Category:Geneticists Category:Parker Family Category:Octavius Family Category:Leaping Category:Leaders Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Virtual Reality User Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Precogs Category:Doctors Category:Suicide Category:Dating Characters Category:Pilots Category:Goblin Nation casualties Category:Title Character Category:Revived by the Hand Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Tricorp members Category:Robotics Category:Engineers Category:Chemists Category:Physicists Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Millionaires Category:Secret Wars participants Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Skype Users Category:Twitter Users Category:Facebook Users Category:Insanity Category:Two Doctorates Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Atomic Research Center members Category:Killed by Doctor Octopus Category:Interdimensional Travelers